Miles' Cosmic Crush
'''Miles' Cosmic Crush '''is the 36th episode of Season 12. Summary Loretta and MERC believe that Miles is crushing on Cassie the Star Darling. What's even better is that Miles has finally asked Cassie out on a date. Plot The episode begins with Cassie sitting under a shady tree reading Prince and Princess-ology textbooks. Meanwhile, in the Ocean-ology class, Miles was gazing at her from an open window when Loretta and MERC came and snapped him back to reality. Shaking his head, it took Miles to realize that class was over and it was time for lunch. In the cafeteria, Miles was eating his lunch while he had his Star Zap out, looking at pictures of Cassie. But just then, Loretta and MERK have arrived in time to find him looking at the pictures as Loretta asks her brother was he was looking at. Embarrassed, Miles quickly hides his Star Zap behind his back and tried his best to hide the pictures, but he was too slow for MERC who snatched the Star Zap from him. MERC, began swiping the screen for him and Loretta to look at all the pictures of Cassie, but it was only for a short time when Miles took his Star Zap away from MERC, telling them that the pictures are private and starts scowling at them with his cheeks flushing, and he sighed as he closed his Star Zap and puts it inside his pocket. Smirking, Loretta quickly apologizes and stifles a laugh while sitting next to her brother and started unpacking her lunch. Miles then tells her that she doesn't respect his privacy just when Cassie came passing by with her lunch tray of strawberry milk, pizza bagels, and for dessert, strawberry shortcake. Again, Miles' cheeks turned red when he saw Cassie sit at a nearby lunch table with her friend, Sage. And to his surprise, she waved back with a smile. Nudging his sister, Miles whispers to her and MERC that Cassie just smiled and waved at him, and MERC reminds him that the Cherry Blossom Spring Festival is only two days away, so then Loretta suggests that he should ask her out, but Miles doesn't think Cassie will take him out this year. Later after lunch, Miles was walking in the hallway looking in his Star Zap when on the other side of the hallway, Cassie was reading her textbook of a million princess tiaras and ball gowns, and just when the two aren't watching where they're going, they bumped into each other and dropped their stuff! Scrambling up to their feet, both Cassie and Miles picked up their stuff but found themselves touching each others' hands and they looked into each other's eyes, with their faces both red. Then they shook their heads and got up, apologizing to each other then Miles saw that he had Cassie's star-shaped glasses in his hand, then dusted them, and handed them back to her. Cassie stammers a thanks and walks away while Miles just stood there, blushing until his face was as red a tomato when Loretta and MERC walked towards him and once again, snapped him out of his trance and his blush faded away as his sister tells him that it's time to leave. While walking home from school, Loretta asks Miles why he really likes Cassie since she is too old for him to crush on. Trivia Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on pets